Until Death Do Us Part
by OneHellOfAWriter01
Summary: This is a fanfiction that I'm working on for the manga/anime "Death Note". There will be yaoi. Lots of yaoi. Light (dominant) x L (submissive). Both are a little different and softer than their actual characters. This story will be full of smut and feels. L's real name will be used eventually. Also, character death. You have been warned. Enjoy the story. And please give reviews
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired detective sat in a chair in his usual crouching position. He stared at the monitor in front of him and aimlessly searched through various records and files, attempting to catch a lead, but ultimately not coming up with anything useful for to the Kira investigation. He had a small fork dangling out of his mouth, which he removed to take yet another bite of his favorite strawberry shortcake. Realizing he was getting nowhere at the moment, he set the fork down and put his thumb to his lip in thought as he so often did. Ryuzaki sighed and looked over at the only other person in the room. The two males were completely alone at task force headquarters and no one else was planning on coming in that day. A rare, short vacation. But L did not take vacations. And since Light was still handcuffed to him, he would not be permitted to take a vacation either. Not until Kira was brought to justice, as long as the younger male actually wasn't the person they were after.

"Are you finding anything helpful, Light?" He asked the other male, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Hm...Not really..." Light grumbled quietly, continuing to type with one hand while resting his cheek on the other. They had both been working constantly and Light was frustrated. Not only was he forced to sit at a computer, day after day, and search for leads he knew he'd never find, but he also had to deal with Ryuzaki watching his every move. It was no secret that the detective suspected Light was Kira. That was the reason why the two of them were handcuffed together until Ryuzaki could solve the case once and for all. It was so irritating. Light /was/ Kira. And having the other male attached to him like this prevented him from carrying out his duty as god of the new world he was attempting to create by cleansing it of it's filth. However, a very small portion of his mind was arguing that he shouldn't be complaining about the situation he'd found himself in. Now he was physically attached to the man he was already emotionally attached to. He hadn't allowed his feelings to show, though. Seeing as speaking his heart would probably get him turned down and his likelihood of being Kira raised in percentage in the eyes of L, leading to his own public execution. So he kept those thoughts to himself.

"I'm not surprised..." The older male mumbled while turning his body in the chair to directly face Light now. "Of course you haven't found any information that could be used to aid in our investigation of Kira. You /are/ Kira. Any information you come up with will most likely be used to turn the investigation around on someone else and make it seem less likely that you are the culprit. Yes. The likelihood that you are actually Kira appears to be going up in percentage as each day goes by. Well. Let me tell you this. You and I are handcuffed together until we die, or it is proved that you are not who I believe that you are. So don't think you'll get away with all of this so easily. And don't even let the thought enter your mind that I'll let you out of these handcuffs until the right time comes."

The detective then picked up his plate with the half eaten strawberry shortcake on it and immediately changed the subject as though he hadn't just been accusing Light of being the most famous mass murder in history yet again.

"Would you like some, Light? It's my favorite. You can try mine and I can have Wateri bring some more if you end up liking it~"

In truth, just as Kira had wanted to kill L until he met Ryuzaki, he had wanted to kill Kira until he met Light. Now he desperately wanted Light to be innocent. He'd never wanted to be wrong about a suspect as much as he currently did. He didn't think he could handle having to bring Light to justice, if justice was going to kill him. How could he let the only one he had ever loved die? Love. Such a new and strange emotion for him to feel. But he was certain this was the real thing. A million things in his heart. A million things to say. And all he could bring himself to do was hold out that damn piece of cake, offering it to the younger of the two.

Light wanted to smile back at the one he secretly cared for. The one he secretly loved. But he was just too irritated. Ryuzaki always acted like everything was okay between them; like he wasn't trying his hardest to prove Light was Kira and have him punished for his crimes. This was just too much for the teen. For the first time in such a long time, Light lost his composure.

The brunette got the plate out of Ryuzaki's hand and violently pushed him out of his chair, made easier by the strange position he always sat in, and sending him to the ground. Since they were still handcuffed together, Light fell on top of Ryuzaki, suddenly crushing the other's slim figure under his weight. He grabbed Ryuzaki's wrists, pinning them to the floor on either side of the detective's head and growling dangerously.

It was obvious that Ryuzaki was scared. Light could tell that much when he stared down into his beautiful dark eyes filled with fear, tears forming as Light's nails dug into his soft skin, drawing blood. If Light was really Kira, he might try to kill him now that they were alone. There were cameras and other members of task force knew they were handcuffed together. So he wouldn't get away with it. But if he wanted L dead that badly, he supposed these circumstances might not matter much to him.

"You make my life so difficult. The way you accuse me of being a murderer one minute, then act like my best friend the next. Am I your friend or enemy? Tell me now and spare me from having to constantly guess whether you hate me or not!" He screamed the last part down at the detective, squeezing his bleeding wrists again.

Ryuzaki was strong enough to fight back if he wanted to, but he just couldn't. His feelings for Light keeping him frozen in place.

"Love. I love you, L-Light. It's not hate. And you know...you /know/ that I don't want you to be Kira. I've never wanted to be wrong about my suspicions more than I do for this case. If you're Kira, then I've lost my only friend. And I've lost my first love. I just can't stand the thought of having to have you killed if you are who I desperately hope that you are not." He whispered before turning his face away in a failed attempt to hide the tears that were flowing freely from his eyes as he quivered slightly in Light's grasp.

The soft words of the other made Light's breathing slow, almost to a stop. He looked down t the hurt, trembling body beneath his own and was so ashamed of the way he'd just acted toward him. He brought the other male's wrists up to his mouth and gently dragged his tongue across the wounds to soothe them. They were looking into each others eyes again when Light whispered back.

"I love you too, Ryuzaki. And I'm so sorry..."

Ryuzaki managed a small smile, having already forgiven him. He leaned up a bit and gently brushed his lips against Light's chin, just barely and purposefully missing his lips. At this, the fire burning within Light's heart pushed him to press his own lips to Ryuzaki's in a soft, meaningful kiss, before going to whisper in his ear.

"Please allow me to show you my love, and your body my affections." He purred, nipping at his earlobe gently.

Ryuzaki nodded in agreement and clung to Light as he was carried to his own private bedroom at headquarters so they would be more comfortable for the special upcoming events.


	2. Chapter 2

The younger male placed his newfound lover down on the bed. He couldn't help but stared as L pulled his own shirt up and off over his head. Of course, this was after he un-cuffed them, just for a moment before reattaching them at the wrists. His body was so slim, so attractive, so /perfect/. It was almost as though he didn't spend nearly every moment of the day stuffing himself with sugary sweets. Ryuzaki obviously had an abnormally high metabolism. Which was something, Light realized, that was practically every girls dream to have. And the detective just played it off as using his brain to help him not gain weight. Yeah. Like that was possible. Either way, he was a beauty. Light already knew that, of course. But having him bare chested, beneath him, /wanting/ him...oh yes, he was all too aware of the fact now. It took every ounce of self restraint that the student had to not just take him then and there.

Dark eyes looked expectantly up at him, and Light suddenly realized that he'd been staring and not doing anything about tending to his lover. "Beautiful..." He murmured, leaning down to kiss the older man's neck softly, his hands roaming over his chest. It wasn't exactly muscular. But damn it if it wasn't sexy. "You're so beautiful, baby. You know that? If you would come out from behind your computer screen more often, I'm sure you'd have a whole crowd of people, both men and women, wanting to be with you. Oh God. And it's not just your looks." He paused to pull back and look down into L's face, so he would really understand that he meant what he was saying. "You're strong. Both physically and emotionally. Don't have to worry about you getting into trouble, because you can definitely hold your own. You don't take anyone's crap. And people respect you for that. And you are the most intelligent person I have ever met. Your brain...oh it's one of my most favorite things about you. Never a dull moment, because you always have something interesting to say. You're the first person I feel like I can have a real conversation with. The only person that could correct me if I'm wrong, because no one else is smart enough to know when I am. I can be myself around you. And I just...I love it. I love you. You're perfect, Ryuzaki."

L could feel his heart figuratively burst with emotions at everything that Light had just told him. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He felt absolutely honored to be thought of so highly by a man like Light. "You flatter me, Light, truly. I am very appreciative of your words. You're the first person to speak to me like that. It makes me feel...happy. And I honestly can't remember I time when I've been genuinely happy before now. I just hope that this isn't all some sort of a plan to make me put my guard down-" He was cut off by the younger of the two who pressed his lips against L's in a kiss. A kiss that soon turned passionate. He could feel Light's tongue drag across his lower lip slowly, almost begging for entrance. And when he allowed him in, their tongues took part in a dance for dominance. One that Light quickly won, because L would allow himself to be submissive only for this man above him. They spent a while exploring each other's mouths, tasting and licking and getting to know one another even better. L tasted like sugar, which wasn't surprising to Light. He normally didn't really enjoy sugary things...but somehow he had become addicted to the flavor when it was accompanied by L's tongue. When Light finally pulled away, resting his forehead against L's, it was only because both of their lungs were screaming for air and they needed to take a short break. The brunette took this opportunity to speak, explaining why he'd cut him off earlier. "I would never...I would never hurt you. Do you understand me, Ryuzaki? You don't ever have to tell me your name. This isn't a plan to get you to tell me it so I can kill you. No. This is just...this is all the feelings I've always felt for you, but haven't been able to express until now. Okay? So please don't worry. I'm here because I love you. Not because I'm trying to trick you."

A gentle hand caressed Light's cheek. It was the one that was handcuffed, so the jingling could be heard, but it didn't matter. Both of them enjoyed hearing the physical bond they shared. But right now, both were also interested in hearing other forms of expressing an even further physical bond. Moans or pants for breath, for instance. And this was being made very obvious by their bulges growing against each other's. Light began to grind his hips down on L's, which earned him a soft moan when the detective's sensitive area was stimulated. Suddenly, they were wearing far too many clothes for L's liking. Especially Light, who hadn't taken off anything yet. The older undid their cuffs once again, for a short moment, as Light removed his own clothes, then they were reattached again. The student was displaying his erection proudly. It was quite sizable, throbbing, and dripping with precum. It was safe to say that he was beyond ready by this point. That left L to have his bottoms taken off as well, and he left that task to Light, who all too enthusiastically agreed. He stood this assignment in stride, kissing his lover's stomach softly as he slid the pants off. He was surprised to find that L wasn't wearing any underwear. When he looked up at him with a smirk, L shrugged. "I like the way my jeans rub against me all day..."

The teenager had placed three fingers by his lover's lips with the request that he suck them. "Get them nice and wet for me, baby. Gotta get you all stretched out for my cock." Something about this mild dirty talk turned L on unimaginably. He quickly obeyed and took Light's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits and sucking lightly until the other deemed them well enough prepared to, well, prepare L. Those fingers were brought down between the detective's legs. One slowly rubbed against the beautiful little rosebud that Light couldn't wait to be buried inside, before ever so carefully sliding inside. One was joined by another, and soon there were three fingers inside of L, stretching him and getting him ready for the main event. While this happened, Light was paying attention to his submissive's nipples, kissing and licking at them tenderly. These actions were drawing little mewing sounds from L, who suddenly moaned Light's name /loudly/. "Right there? You like it when I touch you there, L? Aw, my sweet little angel. I'll give you something much bigger to pound against that spot. You'll be screaming my name by the time we're done, I promise." L nodded frantically. He whimpered when suddenly there wasn't anything inside of him. But then he felt the head of Light's member press against his entrance, and he was happy again. "Do you want this inside, baby?" L looked up at him pleadingly and nodded. That wasn't good enough apparently, because Light only slid the tip in before taking it out again and smirking down at him. "P-Please! I need you. I need it. Please, Light..." When L begged, Light couldn't possibly deny him anything. So he slowly eased his way inside up to the hilt, until he scrotum rested comfortably against L's bottom.

It was a little painful at first, being filled up so completely like that. This was the first time for L. So Light took it easy on him and waited until he nodded his permission to begin thrusting. Soon the pain faded away to show the detective something he'd never felt before. And oh it was amazing. The way Light's cock felt as he slowly slid out of him, before slamming back inside again. And what he slammed against. Oh yes. So early on Light had managed to locate the older male's prostate and it was heaven. The dark haired one couldn't help the moans constantly spilling from his lips. And Light absolutely loved it. He was the one to make L fall apart like this. And what was that? L was begging for more! Harder! Faster! Oh God! More! Please! LIGHT! And suddenly, Light felt his chest be covered in a warm fluid that he knew must be his lover's released. Just watching that face of L's, so pleasured, riding out his climax, it did things to Light. Good things. And soon after, the brunette was filling his partner with his own warm seed. The animalistic side of Light felt like he was officially claiming L. He was his and no one else would ever touch him like this. Only him. To leave a physical mark that others could see, Light leaned down to L's neck and nipped and sucked until a very visible love bite had been formed. He then soothingly licked at the possessive mark he'd just made. "Mine." He whispered against the other's neck. "Yours." He heard whispered back.


End file.
